


Warm Milk

by Dark_Star134



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star134/pseuds/Dark_Star134
Summary: Jisung can't sleep.Maybe Chenle will help.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. Chensung are best friends and babies that comfort each other.

Jisung had an idea of what was happening to him.

He'd heard Mark-hyung and Jeno-hyung talk about Ruts before, and they had answered most of his questions when he asked.

What they wouldn't tell him, Johnny-hyung would fill in anyways.

He knew there was a reason why the heat that seemed to be burning him up like a bad fever wouldn't let him sleep.

But he couldn't really think about it.

So his body reacted on its own.

He felt hazy and irritated, especially when he passed Jeno-hyung's room.

He didn't go to Mark-hyung, or to Jaemin-hyung.

Instead he found himself standing outside Chenle's room.

Even before Chenle had presented as an Omega, his scent had been comforting to Jisung.

Maybe it's because Chenle made him feel comfortable.

Comfortable enough to crawl into his bed after nightmares, comfortable enough to talk about whatever he liked, or didn't like.

Because Chenle listened. Even if he pretended not to when he was mad.

He didn't judge Jisung, and would usually sympathize with him easily enough.

Even if it was the middle of the night.

It wasn't too surprising when Chenle woke up to Jisung standing next to his bed, looking uncomfortable and awkward as ever, just like whenever he wanted to ask for something, but didn't want to bug anyone.

If Chenle noticed that Jisung's eyes were faintly glowing red, or that his scent had changed, he didn't show it.

He simply smiled lazily and lifted his blanket, inviting Jisung to cuddle like he had many times before.

Jisung felt better with his nose buried in Chenle's neck, drowning himself in the sweet, soothing scent with each inhale.

Chenle didn't complain if Jisung clung to him a little too tightly to be comfortable, instead humming an old lullaby he half-remembered that his mother sang when he couldn't sleep.

Finally, Jisung could rest.


End file.
